looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs the Father
Plot Bugs was collecting carrots in his garden. Lola was helping. A big snake came out & tried to strike Lola. Josh Bumstead saw this & he blew the snake up with TNT. For saving Lola's life Bugs & Lola decide to adopt him as thier son. Josh says "But Bugs I already have parents" & Bugs says "From now on Josh Bunny, you can call me dad". Bugs has Josh move out of my house & into Daffy's room & has Daffy sleep at Porky's house. Things are going along just fine until everything Bug feeds Josh are made from carrots. Now he like carrots but not on like pizza or Krabby Patties (burgers). Later as Josh was going back to his house to see how it is doing w/o him it turns out Bugs & Lola were there to throw a party for him. Josh says "But its not my birthday." Bugs says "But this is a party for you being my son". Josh says "But I'm not really your son". At the party also Daffy, Porky, Road Runner, Wile E., Tweety, Sylvester & Starlett Johansson were there. Starlett seemed have a crush on Josh but he was to young for her. Then Daffy nearly crashes Joshes house. Josh tells everyone to "please" get out. Josh tells Bugs "I know you like me (so do I) but I want my normal life back". As Josh falls to Bugs & Lolas feet crying they agree to let him go back to his normal life, but they tell him that he will always be their son in their hearts. Cast Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Sylvester MrJoshbumstead as Himself, Road Runner and Tweety KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny and Starlett Johansson Quotes Bugs: From now on Josh Bunny, you can call me dad! Josh: Um, ok Bugs. Bugs: DAD! ---- Josh: What is this!? Lola: Its a party! Josh: Its not my birthday! My birthday is March 9th. Bugs: Its a party for you being my son & me being a father! Josh: But your not my real dad! Bugs: I know doc, but I'm awesome! All your Looney Tunes friends are here. Wiley: Yup. We sure are. Road Runner: Meep Meep! Tweety: Wow Sylvester: We got cake. Daffy: We even got whats her name here. Starrlet: I always go for crazy kids who like to make people laugh Josh: Uh thanks, but I'm not interested & am to young! Starlet: (grabs Josh) Ya! Josh: NO NO NO!!!!! Bugs: Eh, he'll be fine. Josh: Look Ms. Johansson. I won't lie, you are a hot lady, but your a lot older than I am. Can we just be friends? Starrlett: Sure, but can we stay in contact? Josh: Sure thing. Here's my card. Mabye we can act in movies together someday at least, I mean I'm an actor and your an actress, so we can be like partners in comedy. Starrlett: (giggles) Your a sweetheart. ---- Josh: Everyone out! ---- Josh: Please Bugs. I like you but I want my normal life back now! Please give it to me! Bugs: Eh..... (Josh with his head on Bugs & Lola's feet sobbing) Lola: Poor thing. Bugs: Eh ok. Josh: (stops sobbing & laughs) Wheeeee! Thanks Bugs! I love you (as a friend of course) Trivia This is one of the 1st times were Bugs & Lola were shown after they got married (so I heard on the fanon wiki) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages